Y míralo crecer
by MiraHerondale
Summary: SPOILERS DE TBOFA. Tras los acontecimientos de la batalla por Érebor, Bilbo vuelve a Hobbiton, y tiene una bellota pendiente por plantar, y una promesa por cumplir... Bagginshield. Sin Slash.


**Lo primero es advertir que hay GRANDES SPOILERS de LA BATALLA DE LOS CINCO EJÉRCITOS en este fic, así que por favor, si no queréis morir en vida, no sigáis leyendo hasta que veáis la película. A menos que hayáis leído el libro, en cuyo caso ya estáis inmunizados.**

**Quiero aclarar que no era shipper de Bagginshield hasta esta tarde. No me parecía para tanto, creí que era juntar por juntar, pero después de esto, después de (SPOILER) esa escena en la Colina del Cuervo de Bilbo y Thorin, mientras va muriendo, simplemente no podía no shippear algo como eso. No será coincidencia que nuestro querido Peter Jackson pusiera una imagen de Bilbo apenado tras la conversación de Thranduil con Tauriel sobre que el amor duele tanto porque era verdadero. Demasiada coincidencia, digo yo. Juro que lloré como una poseída cuando Thorin dijo lo del árbol. Dios.**

**Ya lo dejo, ya lo dejo.**

**Supongo que ahora tendré una temporada de fics de el Hobbit. Necesito purgar mi sistema de todos estos _feels_. ¿Por qué, Tolkien? ¿Por qué? T.T**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Y míralo crecer...<strong>

Bilbo Bolsón acababa de volver a su casa en Hobbiton, y no podía sentirse más extraño. Después de tanto tiempo, deseando, soñando con su blanda cama que nada tenía de parecido con el duro suelo en el que solía detenerse a descansar la compañía de enanos, con sus copiosas cenas preparadas con la receta de la abuela que distaban tanto de las comidas improvisadas de Bombur como el Mar de Rhûn de la Comarca, con la paz del sonido de los pájaros del valle en contraste con las fuertes risotadas y melodías enanas de sus compañeros de viaje, la expectación de un día tranquilo cuando abría los ojos por la mañana, en lugar de sentir la incertidumbre y el peligro inminete de la manad de orcos pisándoles los talones... por fin tenía lo que quería. O eso parecía.

Y luego estaban Thorin, Fíli y Kíli. Sus nombres estaban en el contrato que una vez le había entregado Balin, momento que parecía tan lejano ya en el tiempo, entre el tabaco del viejo Tobby y las verdes colinas redondeadas, de suaves y mullidas ondas de su hogar.

Sentado en el banco de su pequeño patio delantero, el mundo se le hacía pequeño. Había tanto tras los límites de la comarca, tanto por descubrir y admirar... tantas aventuras a las puertas... La Tierra Media se extendía como un yermo paraje extenso e imparable, esperando ser descubierto. Algún día, se dijo, volvería a pisar las tierras de los elfos, volvería a ver los bellos paisajes del valle de _Imladris_ y la ciudad de Rivendel, y se maravillaría de nuevo como la primera vez. Algún día, recorrería de nuevo las sendas del Bosque Negro, visitaría las ruinas de la Ciudad del Lago y de Valle y, dentro de mucho tiempo, tal vez al ocaso de su vida, volvería a pisar los salones de oscura y fría piedra de la Montaña Solitaria.

No tenía prisa por volver a Érebor. Demasiados recuerdos atesoraba en su mente sobre aquel lugar. Demasiado recientes y demasiado dolorosos como para hacerlos salir.

Dio una calada a su tabaco, mordiendo la caña de la pipa con los dientes, notando el intenso humo embotarle los sentidos por un momento. ¿A Thorin le habría gustado aquello? ¿Sentarse junto a él en aquel banco, fumando y viendo, simplemente, la vida pasar? Probablemente no. Probablemente hubiera disfrutado más hurgando entre la piedra, buscando recovecos en la montaña en los que meterse. Recuerdos de sus ojos perdidos en la locura, consumidos por el mal del dragón le asolaron y cerró los ojos, apretando la boca y aislando el recuerdo. No deseaba recordarle así. Ansiaba que perdurara en su memoria como el enano que irrumpió el último en su casa durante una cena portando una misión consigo, hacía ya tanto tiempo... Thorin Escudo de Roble. No Thorin el Rey Bajo la Montaña. Nunca ese Thorin. No el que se paseaba con una corona de oro ceñida a la frente, sin dormir y sin comer, sin hablar con nadie, solo adorando el oro con esa expresión fría y vacía, con la cara de un loco, perdido por la codicia, poseído por un frío metal que no podía ofrecer más que penurias y falsa seguridad.

_— ¿Me prometes que volveré?_

_— No. Y si lo haces, no serás el mismo._

Meneó la cabeza para sí mismo. Gandalf y sus malditas predicciones...

Los anillos de humo se alzaban frente a sus ojos, y eso le recordó a la joya que llevaba en su bolsillo. Metió un dedo de forma inconsciente para acariciarlo, acción que se había convertido rápidamente en una obsesión insana, cuando sus pulpejos, lejos de entrar en contacto con la fría y pequeña superfície de metal, toparon con algo mucho más cálido.

Con el ceño fruncido, confuso, extrajo el extraño elemento de su prenda, y lo alzó ante sus ojos para mirarlo con detenimiento. Se llevó una agradable y cálida sorpresa al comprobar que era la bellota que había recogido del jardín de Beorn, durante su estancia en su casa. Aquella que había querido plantar y ver crecer. La que le mostró a Thorin cuando creyó (acertadamente) que le ocultaba la Piedra del Arca. La que iba a ser el recuerdo de una aventura. Ahora sería el recuerdo de un gran enano. Una memória imperecedera.

Cerró la mano en torno a la pequeña semilla, llevándosela al pecho, recordando las palabras de Thorin mientras la muerte se lo llevaba, allí, en lo alto de la Colina del cuervo, sobre el hielo de la congelada cascada. Casi la había olvidado desde que pensó que la había perdido durante la batalla.

_Vuelve a tus libros, a tu cómodo sillón. Planta esos árboles, disfruta viéndolos crecer..._

Pasó los últimos alientos que le quedaban para decirle eso. Mil cosas que le podría haber hecho, y le dijo eso... había recordado lo que le dijo sobre la bellota. De entre todo, eso...

Bilbo sostuvo con fuerza la bellota con una mano, y con la otra continuó fumando, golpeando con el pie rítmicamente el suelo, viendo el sol acariciar con su luz las briznas esmeralda de la colina, el calor calentando su piel.

Esa misma tarde, tomó sus utensilios de jardinería, y se dispuso a pasar un largo rato entre la tierra y las plantas. Tomó la pala y la bellota, junto con un poco de agua en un cubo. Buscó una ubicación buena, allá donde un árbol pudiera crecer sano y fuerte, donde las raíces se sintieran cómodas para expandirse y crecer, afianzándose en la tierra. Allá donde ésta fuera más fértil para que pudiera crecer vigoroso, con unas hermosas hojas verdes.

Empezó a cavar junto a su ventana, donde vería el árbol crecer cada día, donde su sombra lo refrescaría en los cálidos días de verano, y le refugiaría de frío en invierno. Allá desde donde podría verlo cuando quisiera con solo girar la cabeza, mientras estuviera en su cama, al abrigo de la noche. Dio las primeras cavadas con la pala, y cuando alcanzó una profundidad apropiada, hundió las manos en la tierra, notándola blanda y húmeda, perfecto lugar para una semilla. Masajeó el suelo lentamente, sin prisa, disfrutando del tacto de la vida bajo su piel. Los gusanos pasaban de vez en cuando reptando por ella, y algún que otro bicho atravesaba el hoyo para proseguir su camino por el otro extremo. La vida latía bajo sus pies en una simple estructura, sin complicaciones mundanas. Simplemente siendo.

Bilbo se llevó la bellota a los labios, con los ojos cerrados, y procedió a colocarla con devoción en la tierra. Oyó el bufido de Lovelia Sacovilla Bolsón, que pasaba por el camino frente a su casa en ese momento. Desde que volviera, todos en Hobbiton creían que se había vuelto loco. Era más huraño que antes, cierto. Y tal vez menos alegre, pero después de tan largo viaje, con tantos recuerdos, y encontrara a todos desvencijando su casa, subastando sus pertenencias, no era algo que agradara a nadie. De todas formas, los Sacovilla siempre pensaron que estaba loco. Besar bellotas podía no tener demasiado sentido, pero no podían juzgarle.

De hecho, que lo hicieran. Le daba igual lo que pensaran. Bilbo era un Bolsón. De Bolsón Cerrado. Saqueador, Hacerdor de Acertijos, y Jinete del Barril. Aguantaba lo que le echaran.

Cubrió con cuidad y mimo la bellota, arrastrando la tierra sobre ella, asegurándose de envolverla bien y, una vez la tierra la cubrió, tomó un poco de agua, y la vertió sobre el lugar, regando.

Sacudió las manos, y permaneció allí, de rodillas frente al pequeño círculo de piedra removida, como si rezara. Todo lo que hacía era observarlo, pensando en lo sencilla y simple que iba a ser la vida para él a partir de ese momento.

* * *

><p>Bilbo regó cada día la bellota plantada, de forma puntual todas las mañanas, siendo lo primero que hacía al despertar. Al cabo de un tiempo, surgió un brote de la tierra, lo que le llenó de alegría. Casi quiso festejarlo, invitando a familiares y amigos. Descubrió que realmente ninguno le importaba demasiado para compartir aquello con ellos. Ninguno lo entendería. De modo que permaneció callado, celebrando aquel pequeño acontecimiento en su vida privada. Algunas veces reconocía que se sentaba a la mesa a cenar, a las cuatro, y esperaba que la puerta se abriera, y que una tromba de enanos entrara sin llamar, con nuevas desde la Montaña. Eso nunca sucedió. No hasta pasados un par de años, cuando el brote que Bilbo había plantados se había convertido en un pequeño roble, de fino tronco y aún más finas ramas, cuyas primeras hojas, verde esmeralda, comenzaban a surgir. Dwalin, Bofur, Ori y Dori fueron los que le visitaron, compartiendo su mesa, su comida y su hogar durante casi una semana. Como les ofreció antaño, entraron sin llamar.<p>

Compartieron recuerdos de aquel viaje, y novedades sobre la vida que tenían en ese momento. Glóin se había quedado en la Montaña cuidando de su hijo, Gimli, de los que sus compañeros de armas hablaban maravillas. Años más tarde, cuando el roble ya era tal, un árbol,con un resistente tronco, Balin había viajado a verle, acompañado por Gandalf. El enano y el mago pasaron horas hablando con Bilbo, y al final de la velada, les mostró el roble, explicándoles que era la bellota que había recogido en casa del cambiapieles.

— Una buena forma de honrar una memoria, señor Bolsón —dijo Balin, con los ojos brillantes. A Bilbo siempre le sorprendió lo muy inteligente y familiar que era ese enano. El hijo de Fundin le inspiraba tal confianza, que no necesitó explicarle cómo se sentía, después de tantos años. Le palmeó el hombro, como un padre haría con su hijo, y le dirigió aquella mirada sábia que decía que lo entendía todo, incluso aquello que no osaba salir de los labios del Hobbit, por miedo, tal vez, a que fuera tan real que ignorarlo no fuera una opción. Como aquella vez cuando se despidió de ellos, intentando decirle qué había sido Thorin para él. Aún cuando las palabras no habían sido suficientes, él entendió.

Gandalf partió largo tiempo después de que lo hiciera Balin. El enano era ahora el señor de Moria, un antiguo dominio enano que quería recuperar de las garras sucias y codiciosas de los orcos, que antaño la tomaron bajo el mando de Azog el Profanador. Le deseó toda la suerte del mundo, y acordaron en verse un tiempo después, cuando la situación lo permitiera.

Bilbo nunca volvió a saber de Balin.

Bilbo volvió una vez a Érebor, donde lo que quedaba de la Compañía le recibió con los brazos abiertos. Se contaron historias y se cantaron canciones. Se le conocía como un héroe en el reino enano. Supuso que por ello, cuando pidió ver el lugar de reposo de Thorin, hijo de Thrain, hijo de Throrn, rey bajo la montaña, se le permitió con tanta soltura, como si su derecho sobre ello fuera cuanto menos indiscutible. Ver la limpia y suave piedra blanca rodear lo que una vez fue el cuerpo de aquel enano, con su figura esculpida en la cubierta, sosteniendo una espada sobre su pecho y un escudo de roble junto a él, fue quizá demasiado para Bilbo. Los guardias de la cripta le dejaron intimidad por orden del Rey de ese momento, y el Hobbit pudo desahogar su pena en paz. Una pena que, aún después de tanto tiempo, aún perduraba.

Poco a poco, el contacto con los enanos se fue perdiendo, y tan solo restaba Gandalf, que cada año, por su cumpleaños, le hacía una visita que siempre terminaba con conversaciones y recuerdos bajo el abrigo de las ramas del roble junto a su ventana.

Corría el año 2989 de la Tercera Edad, cuando un pequeño Hobbit de doce años se presentó en su puerta. Por ese entonces, el roble ya era un árbol fuerte, con densas y nudosas ramas, y grandes hojas de un resplandeciente color esperanza. Las bellotas cubrían el suelo cuando Frodo Bolsón llamó a su puerta. Bilbo estudió al joven con atención, y lo acogió, pensando en lo mucho que le recordaba a él de pequeño. Un culo inquieto, era Frodo. También una mente despierta, lo que le gustó bastante. Bajo el roble, Bilbo le enseñó a Frodo idiomas, élfico, y todo aquello que había aprendido a lo largo de los años. Le contó sus aventuras con la Compañía de Escudo de Roble, sintiéndo la protección y la presencia del árbol tras él.

Un año, durante su cumpleaños, Gandalf descubrió a Bilbo escribiendo bajo el roble, sentado en la hierba húmeda de rocío.

— ¿Son tus memórias?

Bilbo alzó la cabeza de su escrito y sonrió al mago, dejando la pluma reposar en el tintero, cuidándose de poner las manos sobre la tinta fresca de las letras sobre el papel. El pequeño cuaderno de piel descansando sobre sus piernas dobladas.

— Algo así. Supongo que con el paso de los años, se olvidan cosas. Y no quiero olvidar nada de lo que he vivido.

Gandalf se sentó a su lado, con un suspiro, y sacó su larga pipa y un poco de Viejo Tobby.

— El recuerdo es de sabios, Bilbo. Solo te pediré una lectura cuando lo termines.

— Por supuesto. Cómo negarme. ¿Te quedas a cenar?

El tabaco prendió en la pipa del mago, y el olor del humo evocó otros tiempos en la mente del Hobbit, mientras observaba las figuras del Gandalf surcando el aire antes de desvanecerse de nuevo en una nube gris.

Fue durante su centésimo décimo primer cumpleaños, que Bilbo se sintió lo bastante viejo como para abandonar Hobbiton. Frodo ya era un Hobbit hecho y derecho, y estaba preparado para heredar el legado de los Bolsón. Además, Bilbo tenía promesas que cumplir, y ansiaba hacer un último viaje, antes de que su vida alcanzara su final. Acababa de poner su punto final a su historia esa mañana, durante los preparativos de la fiesta de despedida. _El Hobbit, partida y regreso_, estaba terminado y sobre su escritorio, esperando que otro continuara la historia, cuando se dirigió al exterior. No se había ido de la fiesta pronto por una urgencia severa de empaquetarlo todo. Hacía días que tenía preparado aquello que quería dejar atrás y lo que no.

Había algo que debía hacer antes de partir.

Un último adiós tenía que ser dicho.

Se acercó al viejo roble junto a su ventana, y acarició con sus manos rugosas por la edad, la corteza aún más rugosa del tronco. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios. En cierto modo, parecía apropiado que fuera un roble, y no otra cosa, lo que hubiera crecido en el jardín de Bilbo Bolsón.

— Han pasado tantos años, viejo amigo... Y ya es hora de partir. He vuelto a casa, y a mis libros y a mi cómodo sillón, que no es tan cómodo desde que Frodo experimentó con él hace ya largo tiempo —bromeó, observando las ramas mecerse con suavidad al son del viento, susurrando —. Planté este árbol, y he disfrutado viéndolo crecer, haciéndolo crecer. Y he recordado lo bueno y lo malo. Pero ya es hora de partir. Ya lo he demorado bastante. No tardaremos en vernos de nuevo, no obstante. Eso es algo que puedo prometer.

Bilbo palmeó la corteza, y en sus manos cayó algo. Al mirar en ellas, vio una bellota madura, de un color marrón cobrizo precioso, más grande que una bellota de roble común. Cerró los dedos entorno a ella, con fuerza, como aquella primera vez, y la guardó en su bolsillo tras llevársela a los labios. Y la bellota lo acompañó durante su viaje hasta _Imladris_, y durante su estancia allí, mientras sentía como los años y el paso del tiempo que la posesión del Anillo Único habían detenido caían sobre él, y se notaba viejo, achacoso y débil.

Cuando montó en el carruaje que le llevaría al puerto donde viajaría a las Tierras Impedecederas junto a los últimos elfos de Rivendel, en su mano sostenía la bellota, con una fuerza inusitada para su aparente estado de fragilidad. SU querido Frodo le acompañaba esa vez, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

Y mientras sentía que la vida se le escapaba por fin, tendido en una cama en una de las estancias que los elfos le habían proporcionado en las islas, colocó en la mano de Frodo la pequeña bellota cobriza. Frodo le miró sin comprender.

— Mi querido Frodo... me gustaría que guardaras esto. Es del roble de Bolsón Cerrado... —explicó, entre toses. El Hobbit tomó la semilla y la sostuvo con firmeza en su mano — Mi querido muchacho... Lamento todo... lo que te hice pasar... por mi ceguera. Si la gente valorara más... el hogar que el oro... el mundo sería un lugar más feliz... —sonrió, satisfecho de recordar las palabras que, si bien podían no ser exactas, eran similares — Planta este árbol, y disfruta viéndolo crecer... tanto como lo hice yo...

Gandalf, que observaba la escena desde el umbral de la habitación, apoyado en su báculo blanco, puso un hombro en el hombro de Frodo tras murmurar una bendición y cerrar los ojos de Bilbo Bolsón, que descansaba como dormido en la paz eterna sobre el lecho blanco. El Portador del Anillo miraba la bellota del roble de Beorn con curiosidad, como si no entendiera qué tenía de especial para que su tío la hubiera cargado durante tanto tiempo. Para que fuera lo último que le dijera.

— ¿Qué hago con ella, Gandalf? —preguntó, mostrándosela al mago.

Éste observó al Hobbit. Eran fascinantes criaturas, los Bolsón. Pequeños, pero con un gran corazón. Seres extremadamente diminutos en un mundo muy grande, pero que lo cambiaban todo a su paso. Tal vez por eso, nunca fue capaz de dejarles marchar. Porque, cuando tenía miedo, le infundían coraje. Miró por la ventana las tierras verdes, las praderas que se extendían hasta los acantilados, donde el mar chocaba contra la roca y la tierra. Luego de nuevo a Frodo, que había mejorado considerablemente bajo los cuidados de los elfos. Aunque la sanación de la herida producida por la hoja de Mórgul nunca sería completa, por lo menos contaba con que el Hobbit no se volvería un morador de las tinieblas. Sonrió.

— Te sugeriría que hicieras lo que Bilbo dijo que hicieras. Planta el árbol... y míralo crecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale, esto es depresivo de verdad. Necesito grandes dosis de cosas fluffs ahora mismo para recuperarme del shock. No dejo de pensar en esa escena... estoy enferma, lo sé.<strong>

**T.T**

**Espero que, al menos, os haya gustado.**

**Si queréis, decidme quién más está en estado de ameba llorona después de haber visto TBOFA, y hacemos un grupo de apoyo/terapia, o algo. Lo que sea.**

**Nos vemos pronto, con algo un poco más alegre la próxima vez, espero ;)**

**Gracias por leer!**

**MH**


End file.
